That's All
by Majin Magus
Summary: This is a songfic about David's feelings for Senna, which uses 'That's All' by Genesis. I wasn't sure if this was romance or not, but it's talking about love, right?


That's All

Majin Magus

A songfic using the characters from EverWorld and the song 'That's All' by Genesis.

__

Just as I thought it was going alright

I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right

S'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

David sat on a rock, staring, like always, at Senna. His hand grazed the hilt of Galahad's sword and he felt a rush of power and pride, but his eyes never strayed from the beautiful sleeping witch. The girl who had pleaded him to save her and now was known as the gateway between the old world and EverWorld was as cunning as she was pretty.

__

I could say day, and you'd say night

tell it's black when I know that it's white

always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

He knew Senna was controlling him. She had seduced him with her soft, delicate touch. She was using him like a sock puppet, manipulating him and making him defend her. He knew that. He knew he was just a slave to her will, but he would stay by her side. He loved her.

__

I could leave but I won't go

though my heart might tell me so

I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes

but why does it always seem to be

me looking at you, you looking at me

it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Every day, at least once, sometimes more, he would argue with himself that what was more important. Should he sacrifice April, Jalil, and Christopher for one girl? Three lives for one? It was pitiful. He wanted to be a warrior, a leader, but he failed to see the problem that could be remedied so easily, oh-so-easily, if he had more willpower.

__

Turning me on, turning me off,

making me feel like I want too much

living with you's just putting me through it all of the time

running around, staying out all night

taking it all instead of taking one bite

living with you's just putting me through it all of the time

The cool night air was refreshing to David's lungs, but his mind was too preoccupied to appreciate it. It wasn't like Senna was loving him back, but did that really matter? Not to him. He was the only one loving and his love was being used. She manipulated his care, his passion, and twisted it as she saw fit. The only thing that mattered to her was power. There was no room for a lust for love, only a lust for power.

__

I could leave but I won't go

well it'd be easier I know

I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes

why does it always seem to be

me looking at you, you looking at me

it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Damn. He wanted to be a hero, right? Then why didn't he do what was best for everyone? The only one attached to Senna was him. Jalil hated her, April even more, and Christopher didn't like her either. The only thing keeping the wicked, troubling-causing, power-craving witch with them was David. He tried to think she'd be with them anyway, but what really guaranteed her presence was his love, because that was her tool.

__

Truth is I love you

more than I wanted to

there's no point in trying to pretend

there's been no-one who

makes me feel like you do

say we'll be together till the end

Love. He loved her. His mind dwelled on her. He was obsessed. Every time she needed protection, he was ready. When she needed power, he was there. And, he hoped, when she needed love, he'd be there too. The bewitched love was reacting with his already amplified lust to make his will almost crumble before this enchantress.

__

I could leave but I won't go

it'd be easier I know

I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes

so why does it always seem to be

me looking at you, you looking at me

it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Senna was so beautiful. And that spell blinded him from the fact that she was evil and that she was the one who had put them through hell. Damn, why'd she have to be so…so…perfect?

__

But I love you

more than I wanted to

there's no point in trying to pretend

there's been no-one who

makes me feel like you do

say we'll be together till the end

But would he ever escape? Would he ever be a free man, free to make his own choices and do what was best for the others? Would that enchantment ever wear off so he wouldn't be blinded? He dreaded the day that beautiful Senna wouldn't be there. Of course, if Merlin had his way, his love would be taken from him, locked away or ever killed.

__

But just as I thought it was going alright

I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right

it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Well I could say day, and you'd say night

tell me it's black when I know that it's white

it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Sure, he had been fine with his life before. It was tolerable enough. But, like so many others you read about, there was a wanna-be hero just underneath him, ready to burst out and take charge, with an arrogant air to boot. He'd deny any truth, slay any god, move whatever river, for Senna's love. He believed he had her now, and all he had to do was have her forever.

__

That's all

David woke up to someone shaking him.

"David, man, it's my turn." David heard Christopher's voice, and he stumbled onto the ground and fell asleep again.


End file.
